<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe in another life by littlepil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857981">maybe in another life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil'>littlepil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Background Relationships, Demon/Human Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, NHEV, No Happy Ending Fest, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>suhø has to choose between the life he always dreamed of and the life he never thought he could dream about, either way someone's heart will get broken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>No Happy Ending Fest - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe in another life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt #:</b> Self Prompt<br/><b>Prompt:</b> suhø has to choose between the life he always dreamed of and the life he never thought he could dream about, either way someone's heart will get broken.<br/><b>Pairing/Main Character(s):</b> Suho/Sehun<br/><b>Side Characters(if any):</b> Chanyeol/Chen<br/><b>Word Count:</b>   4,840<br/><b>Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):</b>  mention of suicide/ side character death<br/><b>Author's note:</b>  hi, there! i had this idea on my mind and this is what came out, lol. hope you enjoy it and thank u for reading  me&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> He could feel the light entering the room, meaning it was morning time but what it really made him wanting to open his eyes were the finger caressing his hair  </p><p>"It's time to wake up sleeping beauty" the soft voice speaks, Suhø smiles as he open his eyes slowly</p><p>"Sleeping beauty? That's your title honey, I can't take it" says giving his boyfriend a short kiss on the lips</p><p>"I left you coffee and some toasts, I have to run but you can eat something before you go" the black haired speaks softly</p><p>"Are you kicking me out?"</p><p>"I would never dummy!" giggles (Suhø's now favorite sound) "But didn't you say that you had work early today?"</p><p>"Ah yeah, I forgot" he takes the other's body on his arms "Can't you stay a little longer?"</p><p>"You know I'd love that but I can't" he tries to escape but the red haired's arms were stronger "Junmyeonnn, let me go please. I'm running late already"</p><p>"Nope, I'm not letting you go. You are mine now"</p><p>chuckles "Didn't you know that if you truly love someone you have to let them go?" there's a silence, the oldest tilts his head</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"Well, my granny used to say that true love is a tough thing and sometimes the person we love needs time apart from us or they might not feel the same amount of love we feel for them so, even though we can fight for them or to fix things, sometimes it's just better to let them be. Give them the space they need and if you really really love them you'll put your feelings aside and 'free them' let them go. And who knows maybe they come back to you one day" smiles, the demon looks at him, impressed by the words.</p><p>"That's really beautiful"</p><p>shrugs "I guess? Haven't you heard it before?" the other shakes his head "Really?? Wow" pauses "Hey, I really have to go"</p><p>"But I want you to stay" pouts</p><p>chuckles "You can do all the cutest things that you want but I still have to go, so let me go or I'll bite you"</p><p>"You wouldn't"</p><p>"Try me" teases, Suhø loosen the grip, Sehun stands up fixing his clothes "If you can, we can have dinner tonight"</p><p>"Sure, at 8 it's fine?"</p><p>"Perfect" kisses his forehead "Have a lovely day" he says heading to the door.</p><p>"Sehun wait!" the mentioned turns around raising an eyebrow "I love you"</p><p>blushes slightly "I love you too Myeon" waves and disappears.</p><p>Suhø stars to stretch on bed when he felt a chill running through his spine, looks around and sighs "Go on, you can show up now"</p><p>Silence, the air feels heavier than before, crosses his arms on his chest " I already know you are there so drop the act, idiot"</p><p>The deep laugh inundated the room and then the presence made an appearance</p><p> “Junmyeon? Seriously?"</p><p>rolls eyes and takes seat on the bed "Shut up" </p><p>"I can't believe you going for all of this circus for a good fuck" the black haired says making himself confortable on the air</p><p>“Sehun is not a good fuck”</p><p>“Oh right! That was a long time ago now he is your… how do you call it? Boyfriend? Lover?” Chën says in a smirk “I honestly don’t know what you see in him”</p><p>groans “What do you want?”</p><p>“Can’t I just come to talk with my beloved friend?”  sighs “Fine, I’m just here to remind you that today are inscriptions or whatever they are called. If you wanna run the next three millenia you have to do this right”</p><p>Right. He had forgotten about that matter, well more like he had been avoiding it and being honest, at this point, he’s isn’t even sure if this is the path he wants to follow.    </p><p>“You are still doing it, like… you are not giving it second thoughts don’t ya?” his friend’s voice brings him out of his thoughts</p><p>“Of course I am! What are you insinuating?!”</p><p>tilts his head and speaks in an innocent tone“Just asking, you seemed so comfortable with him so I don’t know” </p><p>rolls eyes and stands up, changing his clothes quickly "Yeah okay"</p><p>"Hey, Myeonniee don't you want to take your coffee?" he teases</p><p>“Let’s just go” Chën raises his hands in surrender and both demons disappear.</p><p>Suhø wishes his friend was wrong.</p><p>      »»————-　☠　————-««</p><p>It has been around three weeks of non stop  working along with the other applicants, he didn’t know so many demons and creatures were postuling for the leadership too. He doesn’t feel scared about that though, he knows he has good chances… It’s the other part, person, that he’s scared about. </p><p>What’s going to happen to him? To them?</p><p>"Is Sehun as pretty as you describe him? I’d love to meet him some day" Loëy suddenly says, bringing him out of his thoughts, while the three enter to Suhø's room</p><p>lets out a sigh "He is the prettiest human I have ever seen. You’d love him” pauses “We couldn’t talk much these past weeks and I miss him already"</p><p>"The good thing is that you broke up with him already and you can go and fuck around again" Chën says winking at him, there's a silence. "You <b>did </b>break up with him, right?" but still no answer. "The fuck Suhø?!"</p><p>"I just need more time, okay?!" the red haired answers, Chën groans.</p><p>"Time for what?! The elections are three weeks away!" pauses, changing his expression to a more serious one. "You are not going to do what Kaï did, aren't you?!"</p><p>"Don't start-"</p><p>"Oh my Lord! You are thinking about it! I can't believe this”</p><p>"Who's Kaï? What did he do? Or she? Or them?" Loëy interrupts the little argument getting closer to the duo.</p><p>"He was a dumbass" the lust demon says crossing his arms on his chest.</p><p>"He was not. He just fell in love"</p><p>"And who does that? Dumbasses only"</p><p>Suhø ignores the comment and turns to the younger demon "Kaï was one of the best knive demons we ever had. He was created to fight, to defend but he also had this personal passion about it and he was really one of a kind, his techniques with the sword were unique and his operations were always successful, everybody admired him or wanted to be him" pauses and takes a deep breath "One day, in one of his training on Earth he met this human girl, Jennie; he said it was love at first sight and as long as the training was going on they started to see each other regularly and with time they fell in love. But for the reasons you already know they had to keep their relationship as a secret and they did very well for a while, until the superiors found out. Of course they were furious, one of their best with a human? They would not allow it, so, they made him choose: he could have all the power he could ever want or he could stay with her on the 'human world' with a mortal form. " sighs "He choose her"</p><p>"That's so romantic" the pink haired answers in pout, the one with black hair just rolled eyes.</p><p>"And that’s how they did it; the superiors took everything from him, any trace of his demon powers and life were gone for good. He was now a simple mortal. Back on Earth he and the girl were doing good, they didn’t have to hide anymore and everything seemed to go perfectly for the two of them until it wasn't. The superiors were still <b>furious </b>about this. You know, this could easily open the door for any other demon or creature to fall for a simple human being, questioning the rules, their status, their power. So, they had to do something about it” sighs “ That's when they started with a few tricks here and there, they sent the darkest demons and other dark creatures to terrorize them day and night. No matter where they went, they will follow the couple and show them who had the power." he looks at Chën before keeping with the relate "They were hopeless, Kaï lost all the respect he had earned and they couldn't actually go anywhere, so what to do?” pauses  “It didn’t take long until they couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much for now two simple mortals. So-” he takes another pause, he felt a shiver on his spine “So, they decided to end with their suffering and they killed themselves” the one with pink hair lets out a gasp, Chen sighs “Nobody is sure how, we just know that they are buried together someplace on Earth and we all just hope their souls had found peace”</p><p>“B-But that’s horrible! How could they do that to them?!”</p><p>“Kid, we are demons, creatures of evil. We were created to punish humans not to love them”</p><p>“Still is too cruel… they did nothing wrong and now they are dead”</p><p>Chën ignored the comment and turned back to the oldest “That’s why you have to break up with that guy and you have to do it quick, before you fall for him” the red haired avoids his afriend’s gaze “For fuck’s sake. You already did-"</p><p>“Leave me alone”</p><p>scoffs "You fell for a fucking human"</p><p>“I’m sorry okay?! I didn’t plan it!”</p><p>“Are you stupid Suhø? Do you enjoy being a dumbass?”</p><p>“You were the one who told me to have fun!”</p><p>“YES! Fuck him, give him the orgasm of his life not to fall in love with him you dumbass” sighs “What were you thinking?!”</p><p>“I-I don’t know… it just happened”</p><p>“Well you have to leave him anyways”</p><p>“But I don’t want to leave him”</p><p>scoffs “Well there’s no other option, if you want to be one of the next liders you have to leave him” no answer “If you don’t leave him. The superiors would find out and who knows what they could do to you… or him” and that’s when Suhø’s voice of reason kicked in. </p><p>Sehun. What if something happened to him?</p><p>“Because, this is not about you only Suhø. If they find out they are coming for you and for him. They might forgive you if you do some things there and there but what about him? You know what they are capable of. You have seen it. Do you really want him to suffer?”</p><p>“No, of course not but-”</p><p>“But?? Are you still considering there’s a better option for this?? Cause there’s not. Just go and end things”</p><p>“Chën, is not that easy”</p><p>groans “Why is it so hard for you?! It’s just simple words, or not even that. Just don’t go there never again and that’s it”</p><p>“Why is it so hard for you to put yourself in my place?”</p><p>“What about mine?”</p><p>chuckles “Well, I’m sorry for being a demon with  a heart and being capable of feeling love and not being old fashioned like you!"</p><p>“All right then”</p><p>“ All right then”?? That’s all you got to say?” the other doesn’t reply, Suhø chuckles “Where did the “i think i’m better than everybody else” went? Huh?” again, silence.</p><p>"Chën… is there something that bothers you about this? Maybe talking about that helps you” the youngest of the three speaks softly.</p><p>“Shut up kid, there’s nothing to talk about” the black haired rolls eyes and turns to leave the room.</p><p>The red haired steps in front of him, stopping him from leaving</p><p>“No. Go on, what is it? Go on, say it” he insists "What's wrong? The little demon is scared to show his emotions? Come on, spit it. I know you want to-”</p><p>“I DON’T NEED ANOTHER DEAD FRIEND, OKAY?” he yells, the room was now in silence. Suhø looks at him and opens his mouth but no word came out, he sighs “Just- think about what I said, okay? This is not a game. I don't like being the bad one here but you need to understand that it doesn't matter what your decision is, there's no happy ending here and if you really care about that guy, you'll do the right thing" he says before disappearing.</p><p>"I hate to say it but he is kinda right" Loëy speaks softly moving to his side "But hey, cheer up! If you win the elections you can create a future where humans and demons can live together and you guys will be able to be together again!" smiles</p><p>"You are really something kid, you know that?"</p><p>shrugs "I see no reason why we should focus on the bad side only when there's hope for the good side" pats his shoulder "I have to go now but if there's something that you need, give me a call. Good luck!" and soon the pink haired is gone.</p><p>Hope.</p><p>He really wanted to hold to that tiny sparkle of a future where things are better. That's the actual reason why he decided to follow the path of being a demon on diplomacy, he wanted to change how things were runned on Hell, to actually listen to everyone’s concerns and ideas, and that everyone felt the most comfortable possible. That’s what all he wanted since he can remember.</p><p> But then.</p><p> Then Sehun happened.</p><p> It all started with a casual meeting, Chën convinced him that Halloween was the perfect time to meet humans and to 'mess with them' since they could hide easily their identities, they both went to some random party and that's how he met <em> him. </em>Sehun was wearing a fairy costume, all that glitter definitely captured his attention but also the long pale legs in those curiously tight green shorts moving to the beat of loud music, after not so long he decided to do the 'move'; he did all the thing his friend taught him, the slow moves, the small chat, the flirting (he wasn't sure if he did it right) and  for when he wanted to realize he had the fairy guy under him, being a moaning mess, he was having 'the fuck of his life'.It was supposed to end there, a good fuck and that was it but when the morning came and  guy asked him if he wanted to have breakfast with him he didn't say no. He stayed that day and the day after that and (even tho he made some excuses for when he had to return to Hell) he kept going back to Sehun's house, he started to spend time with him and he adored every second about it. After a few months they declared it as an official relationship, they were boyfriends now and oh damn, he never thought he could feel that kind of love towards a human. Lord, he had never even been in a proper relationship his whole life was based on his future as a leader he didn’t have the time to think on such small things but when that young and beautiful creature came into his life things took a turn. He learned to enjoy all the things that came with having a relationship of this type and Sehun was really such a wonderful soul, he never thought humans could be this interesting.</p><p> That’s when he started to think about a future with him, at the beginning it was just a silly idea that popped in his mind but then his heart started to crave for something like he had seen in movies or tv shows, were the happy couple lives together in a nice house both loving each other so much, being with each other forever. It didn’t sound bad. But even though the idea was exciting he knew he would never get it. He already had chosen his destiny and you can not change  your destiny.</p><p> Right?</p><p>           »»————-　☠　————-««</p><p> He took a deep breath before knocking the door, after a lot of thinking he had come to the conclusion that this was the best choice. </p><p> It 's now or never.</p><p>The door opens but he doesn't see Sehun around, he frowns when he feels a pair of hands covering his eyes</p><p>"Hun? Is that-"</p><p>"Shh, let me guide you" the voice behind him says, sighs but lets him guide him to what happened to be another room. The hands are removed and he can smell something sweet in the air, there's a fellow balloons and a big sign-</p><p>"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Sehun says with a smile on his face, Suhø opens his mouth but nothing comes out.</p><p> "Soo, I know I'm not the best in the kitchen… that's why I have been taking the classes but I think I did a pretty good job with the cake" chuckles "Don't worry, I bought one just in case and I also have a gift but it didn't came yet so you'll have to wait" kisses his cheek "So, what you say?? Are you surprised enough?"</p><p>"This has to end" he lets out</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"It 's not good. It has to end"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not following. Are you alright? Did I did too much?"</p><p>"You always do too much," he says now looking at the human. "You care too much about others' opinions and-and honestly it's annoying. You say that you are a people pleaser but it just gets annoying. You are annoying"</p><p>Sehun tilts his head "Okay, you might be right but I'm working on it a-"</p><p>Suhø clench his fist and starts to spit, he wants to do it quickly "I'm breaking up with you"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That. Are you deaf? I'm breaking up with you. I'm tired of you, of pretending"</p><p>shakes his head "What is this? Is this a joke? Please, it's not funny" his tone was hurt</p><p>"Do I look like I'm joking? I-" sighs "This is not working anymore for me. You were supposed to be a casual fuck but no! You just can't get enough, don't you? You just kept asking for more and more, until when do I have to pretend that I give a fuck about your family drama or your boring job or your stupid cooking classes that if you ask me it's a waste of money.</p><p> Look, it was nice at the begging but I'm tired of being the nice guy you are just too much"</p><p>There's silence, he waits for yelling or even punches but all he got is a sob.</p><p>The black haired looked up, his eyes were like crystal, a part of him wanted to hug him but he knew he couldn't be weak. He's doing this for him, to save him.</p><p> "B-But… what about all the things you said to me? You told that you loved me and-"</p><p>clicks his tongue "Well, I had to say something for you to keep opening your legs for me, didn't I? You are so damn easy, just with a 'Oh yes Hunnie, I really love to hearing about your feelings' and bam, you are all in fours" </p><p>Sehun gulps, tears began to fall down his face, the demon had to hold himself back to not hug the guy and ask for forgiveness "Get the fuck out of my house" he pushes him softly "Go away I don't want to see you never again" the words came in almost a whisper.</p><p> The one with red hair nods and disappears through the door, once outside he lets out a deep sigh, his heart twisted at the crying he heard from the inside.</p><p>"I'm so sorry" he whispers and disappears.</p><p>-</p><p>He looks at himself in the big old mirror, today was the big day, he has to give the speech of his life to be chosen as the next leader. This was the day he had been waiting for almost his whole existence he was supposed to feel excitement but after what he did he feels like he doesn’t deserve things to go well for him. Maybe he should quit? Became a lawyer and just keep with his miserable-</p><p> “Hey there, are you ready?” a soft voice spoke, he turned around to face the pink haired</p><p>“Hey, almost”</p><p>“So...what happened?”</p><p>“I did it” sighs “He had prepared this birthday thing the human has you know, and I made him cry, I told him all these horrible things and now he hates me. But at least he’s safe, right?”</p><p>“Suhø… I’m so sorry” pouts “But hey, like I told you! After you win you can make things differently for all of us”</p><p>“If I win”</p><p>“Oh please, after the speech you prepared? You have that position assured”</p><p>“Yeah.. I guess”</p><p>“Cheer up! Once you have everything settled up you can reach for him again and who knows maybe you guys have a happy ending” smiles, the red haired gives the younger a soft but tired smile</p><p>“Thanks, it’s nice to think I could have a second chance”</p><p>“That’s what friends are for!” pauses and bites his lip “Do you want a hug?”</p><p>“I’d love to” Loëy shows all his teeth before taking him into a tight embrace. It’s incredible how a simple action could replace a lot of words, it’s something beautiful.</p><p>“What are you guys doing now? Is this other human thing?” a voice behind them speaks</p><p>“It’s a hug you dumb- dumb” Loëy says breaking the hug and sending a glare to the black haired</p><p>“It’s a dumb thing for dumb creatures, got it” winks at the youngest and turns to the oldest “How are you?”</p><p>“I did it”</p><p>“I know” the other open his eyes “I was there, I...I went because I thought you maybe needed help but I think you handle it pretty well by your own”</p><p>“He hates me now”</p><p>“You did what you had to. He’ll get over it, he’s strong” looks for something in his pocket “Also, I thought you may want to keep this” he hands him a little chain with the ring he gave Sehun for their first anniversary, he takes it “He… he threw it on the floor after you left. I think he’s not going to miss it in any time so”</p><p>he puts on a smile but it doesn’t makes it hurt less “Thank you, that was really kind of you”</p><p>“Well, I’m known for my kindness so”</p><p>rolls eyes and smiles one last time “Thank you, to both of you” pauses “Well, wish me luck” he says before crossing the door.</p><p>           »»————-　☠　————-««</p><p> It has been around five years now since he has been chosen as the new leader, he feels grateful to have the opportunity to change things and even though the process is slow, everyone seems pleased about the new norms and laws. There's still a few things that need modification but with some of the old superiors in the power it's hard, not impossible.</p><p> He's also thankful for his new place and powers he had acquired, some are really helpful.</p><p>"Well hello there, are you busy Mr.Leader?" a voice speaks entering the room, he turns around.</p><p>"Can't believe I have to make an appointment to talk to my friend," the lust demon says, taking a seat on the big chair.</p><p>"You don't, just say you have one and come in. I'm always free for you guys" smiles</p><p>"That 's so sweet!" the personal demon pouts "How are you doing??? What about your new powers?? Did you try the wings?? What about the 'show me this' fire???"</p><p>"The what now"</p><p>"I'm doing good thank you for asking, the wings are fine I guess? I haven't tried flying that much, it's not really my thing"</p><p>"What do you mean?? It's really fun! I love them"</p><p>"Of course you do, you are a kid" Chën says rolling eyes</p><p>"Excuse me??? For your information I'm already a full 25.960 years old!" he exclaims putting his hands on his waist</p><p>"Sure kid, whatever you say" he teases</p><p>the pink haired decides to ignore the comment and turns back to the one with red hair "Hey, have you tried the fire thing?? You know… on <em> him? </em>"</p><p>Him.</p><p>He hasn't thought about him for a while now, not that he doesn't miss him or has forgotten about him but just thinking about him makes his heart hurt a little bit.</p><p>"You should try it now! I'm sure he has forgiven you by now, go on!"</p><p>"Kid, don't push it" the other warns</p><p>"But come on! Aren't you curious about what he has been doing? Not even a little?"</p><p>"Please ignore him"</p><p>"No. I do" the other two looks at him  "I do want to try… just to know how is he-"</p><p>"Hey no, you don't have to do this"</p><p>"But I miss him... I- I want to see him, at least for a last time" he says looking directly at his friend's eyes, the black haired sighs.</p><p>"Fine. Let's invade someone's privacy then!"</p><p>"Shut up Chën you know nothing!" </p><p>The trio settle around the small structure that simulated a kind of bonfire, Suhø takes the bag with the ashes powders "How is that this works?"</p><p>"You just have to think about who you want to see and throw the contents of the bag! Just like in movies" the youngest speaks excited</p><p>"You spend too much time with humans"</p><p>"That's my work dummy!"</p><p>The red haired ignores the comments as the flame starts to grow bigger "Hush… do you see anything?"</p><p>"Look! Something is appearing!"</p><p> The flames showed an image of what it seemed like some kind of picnic in a park, Sehun was sitting with his legs crossed on a blanket. Suhø took a deep breath, he didn't look so much different from the last time. It felt as if time never passed, the same beautiful porcelain face, dark soft hair and the most precious smile he had ever seen; he smiled when he noticed a small pink heart on his right cheek, so he did get that tattoo, good for him. He looked so happy and so invested in the conversation he was having, it was a really beautiful sight but before all the emotions could come back his friends spoke</p><p>"Damn he looks the same, I need that skincare routine"</p><p>"Ugh, I wish we could hear about what they are talking about! Look at him, he looks so focused on the person next to him" Loëy complains</p><p>Everything happened so fast, the other person extended Sehun a little box that had a ring on it. Tears started to fall from the younger boy, he started to nod quickly as he let the other put the ring on his hand and hugged the person.</p><p>"See, humans are weird. Why is he so emotional about a damn rock?" Chën said with a groan</p><p>"It's not a rock dummy! It's a ring, like an engagement one… OH MY LORD! They are getting married! That's so romantic" claps smiling fondly to the images, the lust demon sends him a glare. He looks back at the leader "Oh- but they can break up! I'm sure that they are getting a divorce after two weeks, humans do that all the time!"</p><p>"I bet they don't even get married"</p><p>"I bet that other guy stinks"</p><p>"You know… we could accelerate the process of divorce for you. Just say the words"</p><p>"Yup yup! We are in your team"</p><p>"He looks happy doesn't he?" Suhø says, smiling at the flames "Look at him, I can tell he's in love again" chuckles "I always had the fear that after what I said to him he would never trust in someone again but… just look at that smile, his eyes are happy, his heart is happy. Of course it's not what I expected to see but all I ever wanted for him was to be happy, to be with someone who could make him happy and I kinda lost the chance to be that someone so, I'm glad that he found someone who can be that source now. He deserves it, you know?" </p><p>"Since when did you become so corny? Did that come with the powers or-"</p><p>scoffs "Guys, can I be alone for a moment?"</p><p>"Sure" Chën says, rubbing his back "You are the best, did you know that?"</p><p>"I'm sure you have a special place in his heart" Loëy smiles "Annnd who knows what would happen in the future?? Don't lose hope!" he exclaims before disappearing along with the other.</p><p> Suhø takes a deep breath, the flames were showing now Sehun and- <em> his fiancé </em>sharing some drink, smiling at each other with goofy eyes just like they used to do.</p><p>  He smiled at the sight of the only creature he was able to feel love having what it will be one of the best days of his life. </p><p> He looks at his hand and kisses the ring that belonged to his lover, smiles softly</p><p>
  <em> "If you truly love someone, you have to let them go"</em>
</p><p>He whispered before turning off the flames.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>